dothack NewVision
by xRandom101
Summary: It's a short story, unfinished atm based in the .hack world.
1. Chapter 1

**Stryker** - Long Arm : **Kenji** - Heavy Blade : **Shagg-ii** - Wavemaster

**Chapter 1 - Introduction**

"Oh yeah, it's mine. Rue Repulse!"

"Ha-ha, take this! Sohgasho!"

"Okay, guess it's my turn. Rue Rom!"

All three attacks strike in order, on their mark and to perfection. The monsters begin to wither away.

"When can we get out of these low level fields?" It takes a moment to register, but a small '?' appears above Stryker's head. Using time save, shortened expressions like '/question' have an adverse affect on your avatar and it can make them show emotion and other facial expressions.

"You know why we are here, the noob here needs some levels. Hahaha..." Kenji is also attuned to using expressions, showing his joyful side and poking fun at Shagg-ii at the same time. With the '/big_laugh' expression, his avatar's mouth opens wide and an automated male laugh rings out.

"That's mean, just because I'm low level doesn't mean I'm a noob." Shagg-ii tries his hand at using expressions and types 'frown' but all that happens is the word frown appears in the chat menu.

Both Kenji and Stryker let out a hail of laughter and both scream out the word 'Noob!', Shagg-ii continues to frown.

"Well, we won't get much exp for you slaying these weak things, let's move to the boss' room. Shagg-ii, the boss should be weak but you never know, stay back and use your regen skills on me and Kenji, got it?" Stryker walks forward and trigger's the door to open.

"He's a little bossy isn't he?" Shagg-ii poses a mutinous question to Kenji.

"Don't say such things, and yes, he is the leader of this party." Kenji switches from whisper mode and back to party mode. He knew the question was asked in whisper mode and quickly changed to whisper for his response. "Now, keep us healed and just stay back. Keep in range of us and watch our health, if either of us get's killed, you're head is ours."

"Okay, but if I don't attack the boss, how am I supposed to get experiene and level up?" Apparently Shagg-ii is a noob, a new player to a game and has little or no experience.

"Ahh, why Kenji? Why? Just being in the party during a fight gets you experience also. Didn't you read the basics in the BBS? But never mind that now, just keep us healed, and when in a party with me, stay out of whisper mode." Stryker runs forward a little, turns back and get's a '/nod' from Kenji, then his gaze meets Shagg-ii. "Use '/nod' to nod if you are ready."

Shagg-ii sets his current skill to cast on to Repth then types in '/nod', giving the signal. Stryker turns his gaze back to the magic portal and triggers it with his approach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Team Work**

The magic portal lights up then reveals the boss, Red Wyrm. A strong fire type monster with such moves as Breath and Vak Don. But they came prepared, skills set on Water type moves to give themselves an advantage and their strongest Fire-resisrtant armor on. Shagg-ii hadn't any decent armor or weapon so he traded with Kenji for some, that's how he used Rue Rom earlier. Stryker didn't help much, just giving him some Pure Water and some Mage's Soul, but that was with major pressure from Kenji.

Stryker and Kenji take up a defensive position between the Red Wyrm and Shagg-ii.

"Ok, Kenji, begin the onslaught, this won't be too hard a fight but we also need to keep Shagg-ii protected, one crit-hit could be a fatal blow. Shagg-ii, use a Pure Water on me then move back, watch our HP." Stryker moves up and takes a slash at the Red Wyrm, blocking the Red Wyrm's path to Shagg-ii.

"Ok, right, let's see, there it is." Shagg-ii uses the Pure Water on Stryker then moves back, switching to Repth as his top skill all while keeping his eyes on the team's HP.

Kenji began with a Sohgasho again, dealing a small amount of damage to the Red Wyrm. The Red Wyrm wasn't just going to sit back and take the damage, it spins to the direction of Shagg-ii and releases a Breath attack.

"Move!!" Stryker let's out a yell then hits mute on his mic to cover his obsinities*. He could tell Shagg-ii wasn't going to dodge the attack and so he jumped in front of the blast, taking a mass amount of damage. "Do your job if you want to stay in the party or at least stay alive. Heal me and then heal Kenji. Don't just sit on the spell menu, you won't move fast enough."

Next voice on the screen was Kenji with a:

Kenji: ...

But you could hear a faint sigh in the headphones. Shagg-ii thought about something for a moment, then shrugged it off and moved into range for a Repth on Stryker then over to Kenji before taking a defensive stance awaiting a command.

"Good, but remember that basics, these heal spells also cost you something." Kenji tries to persuade Shagg-ii to make a move without directly telling him.

"Oh yeah, the Mage's Soul for my SP. Thanks." Shagg-ii switches menus and uses a Mage's Soul on himself then moves within range of Stryker and uses one on him.

"Okay, you're starting to think like a player, keep it up. And stop smiling Kenji, I can feel that you are." Stryker himself has a smirk on his face and continues the attack.

The Red Wyrm is losing life fast and not dealing out critical damage. When the Red Wyrm's HP get's to red it takes flight, flying high into the air.

"Didn't realize the ceiling in this room was so high." Stryker pauses for a second before coming up with an idea. "Shagg-ii, it's in the red now, so a few hits will bring it crashing back to earth. What do you think we should do?"

"Me? Um... Jump and slash?" Again Shagg-ii's lack of skill show's evident.

"No, no. Look for a jump command, ok, don't look, you won't find one. We can't jump and Stryker and I can't target something so high." Kenji himself is beginning to sound aggrivated at Shagg-ii.

"Um... Let me try something." Shagg-ii accesses his attack skill menu and chooses Rue Rom, targets the Red Wyrm and casts it. "It hit! It hit!"

"Ok, keep at it, and watch yourself, it can still attack us also." Stryker uses a Mage's Soul he still has and uses it on Shagg-ii.

Shagg-ii did keep at it and after two more hits, it began to fall. The player's screens switched to a mini-movie and it showed a Red Wyrm flapping it's wings, struggling to stay in the air. Over the headphones was a cry of a beast then a loud thud when it hit the ground. The screen went back to normal and the Red Wyrm was lying on the ground, then began to disappear. In the back of the room a treasure chest began to glow gold.

"Hey Shagg-ii, me and Stryker both decided that you can have the treasure. Go activate the chest, tell us what you get." Kenji's avatar begins to smile and then he walks towards Stryker. "Sorry, if it's anything good, I will owe you one."

"You could have at least asked before you made this decision, but it's ok, you owe me enough, hahaha." Stryker wasn't mad, he would have said yes if he was asked.

Stryker and Kenji looked towards Shagg-ii and watched as he opened the chest, waiting to hear what they missed out on. With a 'Ping!' a message appeared on all 3 player's screens indicating they each had a new item.

"You two also got something, right?" This was new for Stryker, he can't recall a time other than a special event where more than the person opening the chest got an item.

"Yeah, I got something too, but what is it? I can't seem to find it in my list." Kenji was shuffling through his items, unable to find anything special.

"It's in the Key Items menu, it's called 'Party Entry Card: 13'. I haven't heard of this, you guys?" Stryker was the first to find it, then Kenji explained to Shagg-ii how to access the Key Items menu. "I'll go check the BBS and look for info on it, in the meantime let's go to the Theta Root Town, Highland City Dun Loireag, my apartment is there. See you two soon."

They went back to the field and then each left the field for the Root Town. But before going to the Root Town, Stryker checked the BBS.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Party Is Formed**

Highland City Dun Loireag is a beautiful city that floats among the clouds. Flags are waving in the breeze and PC's are enjoying the view. The city is broken up into floating islands that are connected by arched bridges. The largest floating isle had a few shops and the Magic Portal. A group of people, larger than usual were gathered together, seemingly discussing an issue.

"Shagg-ii, good thing I found you so quickly, something's up so let's get to the apartment fast. Follow me." Kenji began to head off the main isle and over a bridge, then another followed by a few more.

"Wow, I haven't been to this Root Town before, it's huge. Wait, are we in the sky? Are we floating? This is amazing." Shagg-ii did just as commanded and followed Kenji. He was also taking in the sights, just like every first time visitor.

"This is the area of housing, Stryker and I share an apartment. It's not like in the Real World, here we don't sleep but we do take breaks and talk over issues in solitude. We have one of the bigger rooms further down than the regular cheap places. 750,000 GP a month better get us a nice apartment, guess you could say me and Stryker share the bills, haha. This is the one." Kenji goes up to a door, walks in, and sits on the couch at the right wall.

"It won't let me in, why can't I come in?" Shagg-ii was a little confused, if Kenji could just walk right in, why couldn't he.

"Oh yeah, forgot." Kenji had to target the door to speak with Shagg-ii who was located outside. "Okay, I sent you an invite, you can enter now."

After Shagg-ii entered Kenji began to explain some of the basics of the game to him, about forming parties, renting apartments and furnishing them, and about treasure hunting.

"Rare treasures are what Stryker and I go after. See that back wall there? It's filled with some of the special treasures we have collected since we began our journey as a party. Ok, but since you are now a part of our party, tell me about yourself. How old are you and how long have you been playing?" Kenji was the one who asked Stryker to have a new member added to their party, he explained they needed some help for the future. Getting some basic information is a way of him saying that Shagg-ii was approved, mostly, as the new member.

"Ok, I'm 14 years old and I've been playing The World for a few weeks now, mainly by myself. And what about you?" A little vague but that's Shagg-ii's personality.

"Stryker is 16 and I'm 17. We've both been playing for about 7 months now, and up 'til now as a party of two. If you want to make it a party of three, you're welcome to stay, but if you wish to play alone, you can leave if you would like." Nobody noticed that Stryker had walked into the room.

"Welcome back, I'm sure he is staying, right?" Kenji looks at Shagg-ii who gives a nod, then back up to Stryker. "Got some info for us?"

"Yeah, there is a special event coming this weekend, both of you will need to be on, is there a problem with that for either of you?" Both Kenji and Shagg-ii use the '/shake' command and on cue, shake their heads no. "Ok, good, so here is all that I was able to get from an informant and the BBS." Stryker took a seat on the couch next to Kenji and began to explain what he was told.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Cracking The Code - Part One**

It's the job of some Moderators to release information to some players, who then post it onto the BBS. Some Moderators tell too much at times and ruin some surprises, and some give certain players information but not others, Stryker knew one of these guys. He was told that there will be a 16-party event and that the cards that they had obtained made their party participants. The stakes were rare items, GP and being recognized as the strongest party. The informant was more help than the BBS in the information department, but the BBS did tell of some of the parties names and that was a big advantage.

"We still have to figure out the location for the event, here is the message that was given in the Event Notice." Stryker begins to type and you can here the tap-tap-tap of keys through the mic.

"The Event Notice was that floating screen everyone was gathered around outside, the words written on it are in a coded format, but there is an easy quest that when finished will give you an item that deciphers the message." Kenji explains to Shagg-ii, remembering he is new. "We can do that quest for you sometime next week."

"Ok, but if since you two have the item to decipher, why don't you know the location of the quest." Shagg-ii asks a normal newbie question.

"We really have to get you to read the BBS, but here is the message." Stryker taps the ENTER key and a long message appears on the screen.

Be weary of the day you are to depart,

the answer lies in the warning.

In an area that never ends,

you could be lost forever.

A map won't be very useful,

even it is telling you lies.

With every start there is a finish,

but the journey will put you in a haze.

"What's all that mean? It's doesn't seem helpful." Shagg-ii is puzzled, most riddles rhyme.

"Quiet, let me explain. The first two lines are for the Server, the next two for Keyword Part A, next two for B and then the last two for C. We need to find a single word for each two lines, most are easy enough to crack, so let's give this one a try." Stryker never was one to be nice to a rookie player.

"So we have the event this weekend, Saturday the 8th or Sunday the 9th. What clue is hidden in that?" Kenji is really asking the question to himself, but thinks outloud at times.

"Ok, so I have this much, the Server relates to the day. Keyword A never ends. Keyword B tells lies. And Keyword C has a start and a finish. Who works what? I'll work on the first part if neither of you care." Shagg-ii is thinking more like a teammate and less like a newbie.

"Ok, you take the Server part. Kenji, take A and I'll work on B, we can each do C after we find the one were each doing, sound good?" Stryker doesn't wait for an answer before saying, "I'll be back in a few, I'm gonna go to sleep mode and message some other friends who are good with word games like these."

Stryker's now has an 'AWAY' message swirling above his head. Kenji messages the same thing and but get's a 'BBL' above his head.

"Okay guys, um... I think I got mine." Shagg-ii's voice echoes off the walls. "Oh right, they're both away."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Cracking The Code - Part Two**

Stryker re-opens his 'The World' page, and checks the conversation log. The last message came in at 13:43:27, it's now 14:12:45.

"Shagg-ii, you got yours that fast? I just got mine, took my whole buddy list, but I got it." The 'AWAY' left the space above his head and was replaced by a '!'.

"Hmm, oh yeah. It was simple enough, I think I have A, B and C as well." Shagg-ii sounds a little drowsy.

"What? All 4 parts? This is hard, I'm still working on mine." The 'BBL' disappeared from Kenji's head.

"Yeah, I guess I'm good at word things. So what did you get for B Stryker?" Shagg-ii sounds more awake and excited now.

"I got Distrusting. I checked my whole Part B word list and it was the only word to fit." Stryker seems amazed and happy to have a smart third member for his party.

"Yeah, I got that also. Here's all that I came up with. The server is Theta, it's the 8th number in Greek alphabet, and since Iota isn't a server, it has to be Theta. For Part A I began thinking 'endless', but I couldn't find that in the word list. But I did find something similar, Boundless, means nearly the same thing and being Boundless could make us lost forever. Part B is Distrusting like we came up with, because it tells lies. Part C was tough, I just came up with that. I began thinking about something that was common and had a start and a finish. The word haze was stuck in my mind, and like magic, the word Maze popped into my head. A Maze has a start and a finish." Shagg-ii finished his explanation and sounded a little winded.

"Man, you're smart. So the area we go to is: Theta Server, Boundless - Distrusting - Maze. Sounds like quite an adventure." Kenji sounded more weary than usual before saying, "I have never been good at mazes. I've spent hours in a maze trying to find the exit, my parents were worried."

Letting out a little laugh, Stryker adds, "That would have been funny to watch."

"It wasn't funny, I had to really use the restroom when I got to the finish." Both Stryker and Shagg-ii begin to laugh, Kenji lets up and also begins to laugh. After a few minutes of shared bliss they get back to business.

"So, let's go check out the field and get the rest of the data." Stryker begins to get up and head for the door.

"Wait, I have to get off, I have baseball practice in an hour. Can I log out in an apartment?" Shagg-ii still had the newbie questions.

"Of course, and when you log back in, you will return here and not the gate. See you later Shagg-ii." Kenji used the '/wave' command and waved as Shagg-ii's character disappeared from the room. "Alright, let's go check out the field then."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The Boundless Distrusting Maze - Part One**

A maze. All I see is maze. Surrounded on all sides. I'm standing on a hill, at the center, which I presume to be the entrance. I can overlook the entire maze, even see the exit, or another entrance, won't know 'til I get there, if I don't get lost. Every few minutes, a sound, which I have noticed to be the walls moving, echoes in the distance. I could spend days, months trying to get out of this boundless maze, with it's distrusting walls. All I know is the direction based on the sun's position, I must not forget it.

"Wow, that's one of those new field introductions, sounds like an explorer searching the area for a first time." Kenji comments on the message that popped up on the screen. Some event coordinators have been adding those introductions to their events lately, just something extra for the players to enjoy.

"Were not the only team here, so others also figured out the location. They have the entrances closed off, so we can't explore. I wonder if all 16 parties will show up and what type of field this will be, maybe earth." Stryker is walking around, looking at the field and at the two or three other parties.

"Alright, so we should get some basic items, and pull out our best equipment for every element from the Elf's Haven. And don't forget to bring some Wavemaster items and weapons, Shagg-ii will need them. I have got to be getting off now, I'll see you this weekend." Kenji uses the '/wave' command and logs out.

---

"Welcome exlporers of the unknown." The event coordinator is standing in the middle of the grassy hill, announcing to the players, "Today you will test your will in this trecherous maze... Here that sound? I bet you already know that means the walls move on you, get ready for some fun! I see that only 11 parties showed up, too bad, but the exploration will go on in their stead! Here are the rules, you cannot engage other parties, once you have entered the maze you cannot change equipment and speed charms are prohibited. Once the entrance walls have opened, you will have 5 minutes to go through one of them, otherwise you can't compete. There will be some additional information appearing on your screen as the doors open. Be ready to change your equipment and trade items to best equip yourselves. Now let the fun begin!" The event coordinator dissappeared from the hill and was then followed by a "Ping...Ping...Pong' noise and the entrances opened up, on the screen a message appeared:

Area type is Earth and Fire.

Monsters range in levels from 1 to 20.

There is a one hour time limit, after which you will be teleported back here.

There are chests and other items you can also find.

The closer you get to the end, the stronger the monsters.

Good luck!

"Alright, so we have an hour. Kenji, equip Water items, I'll equip Wood. I have a Cedar Wand Shagg-ii can use. Kenji, trade Shagg-ii the Kagayuzen we found. And Shagg-ii, put on your best hat, boots and gloves. When you both are done, someone choose an entrance." Stryker, like any good leader, knows just what to do in a tight situation, but leaves some decisions up to the others. Everytime a party enters the maze, their entrance closes.

"Ok, all trades done, 57 minutes left. I say we go to this entrance, its the closest to us, any objections?" Kenji waits and gets two 'no' replies and they head towards the entrance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - The Boundless Distrusting Maze - Part 2**

*Bonus*

Stryker

Weapon: Fiend Spear (Skill Drain)

Head: Peasent's Hat

Body: Spirit Armor

Hands: Air Bracer

Legs/Feet: Ranger's Boots

Skills: Repulse Cage, Double Sweep, Juk Kruz, Repth, Rip Teyn, Dek Juka, Ap Corma

Kenji

Weapon: Devil Blade (Skill Drain)

Head: Ice Helm

Body: Frost Armor

Hands: Hands Of Water

Legs/Feet: Aqua Guard

Skills: Sohgasho, Ap Ruem, Dek Ruem, Rip Teyn

Shagg-ii

Weapon: Cedar Wand

Head: Steel Cap

Body: Kagayuzen

Hands: Silver Bracer

Legs/Feet: Leg Mail

Skills: Juk Rom, MeJuk Kruz, Repth, Miu Lei, Rai Rom

The party seems to be making good time, bypassing a few portals to save time, but now they must encounter a portal.

"Right or left? Either way is a fight. Shagg-ii, you left handed or right?" Stryker asks an odd question to Shagg-ii.

"I'm left handed, why?"

"Left it is then, prepare for a fight." Stryker runs down the left side path and triggers the portal. A Hobgoblin and Hell Doberman appear.

"I have the pooch, you get the demon thing. Keep us healthy Shagg-ii. For starters, Dek Ruem." Kenji begins his onslaught of the Hell Doberman.

"Right, the demon thing. Let's follow suit, Dek Juka." Stryker does as Kenji does and lowers the opponents defenses first.

"I'll stand back and watch HP, I want to fight next time." Shagg-ii steps back and prepares to heal.

"Sure, but for...," Kenji was suddenly hit by the Hell Dobermans Juk Kruz. "Lucky that wasn't an Elemental Hit."

"Repth! Repth! There, back to good. Now I want to try something." Shagg-ii runs up out of his defensive position and begins an attack on the Hell Doberman. "Miu Lei! Take some charm!"

"Watch out!" Just as Stryker was screaming his warning, Shagg-ii was hit by the Hobgoblins club and his HP went to 0.

"Wha? What happened?" Shagg-ii is looking around but can't do anything but walk and talk. "Why am I grey?"

"Juk Kruz! There, Hobgoblin dead. Finish off that Hell Doberman soon, we need to move." Sounding annoyed, Stryker ignores Shagg-iis question and begins to walk away.

"Yeah, uh, sure. Sohgasho!" Kenji kills off the Hell Doberman and takes a quick look to Shagg-ii's ghost before switching to whisper mode. "Are you planning on leaving him a ghost? It's not his fault. You were new once."

"New or not, we told him to stay back. Fine, I'll revive him." Stryker goes down his items menu, selects a Resurrect and uses it on Shagg-ii. Switching back to party talk mode, he tries to keep his calm as he tells Shagg-ii, "We told you to stay back and heal. Your level is still low. If you keep dying like this, it will slow us down. Heal yourself then replenish your SP. Let's keep moving."


End file.
